With you, I will Leave
by whatkeepsusstargazing
Summary: Blaine and Kurt enjoy a cold winter's day when tragedy strikes. Will Blaine be able to save Kurt before it's too late? Or will they both go down together?
1. Chapter 1

With You I Will Leave

**_Author's Note: Yes, I know that he does not actually sing the song in Italian, but I thought it'd be best to write the lyrics in English. Enjoy! Also, got this idea from one of Darren's episodes of Eastwick :)_**

Blaine looked up and squinted as the blinding winter sun stung his eyes. He stuck out his tongue to catch a falling snowflake. In his arms held the boy he loved most. The person he loved most. God willing, the only one he will ever love. Kurt tried his hardest to snuggle into Blaine's neck, their height difference not assisting that effort. Always the fashionista, Kurt wore fur rimmed boots over his white skinny jeans, a slim jacket (_Snow jackets do nothing for your figure, Blaine!), _and a typical Burberry scarf around his neck, and he was freezing to say the least. Kurts teeth chattered violently. Blaine gave a soft chuckle.

"Silly goose, I told you to wear your ski jacket. It's below freezing out here!"

"I-I-I t-t-told you Bl-blaine," Kurt stammered, "Fashion k-knows no p-pain."

Blaine loved the snow, but he'd have all winter to enjoy it. Right now he only cared about keeping Kurt warm. "Come on, lets go inside. We can snuggle by the fire!" Blaine said, "Plus, my dad wont be home until late tonight," he added hopefully, catching Kurt's eye and smirking.

Kurt shook his head and pulled away. "N-no. You're having fun, I can tell. And I wont let my foolish clothing choice get in the way of that. I j-just need to move around, that's all." By the time Kurt finished talking he was jumping in place to try and get his blood flowing properly. "See, warmer already!" He said cheerfully, then added, "Hey! Let's race!" And took off.

Blaine smiled and thought about how much he loved Kurt, and how Kurt would suffer the cold to make him happy. Blaine laughed and took off after Kurt, who was running toward the edge of Blaine's father's expansive frozen estate.

Blaine caught up with Kurt and tackled him into the snow, making sure to land on the bottom so he wouldn't hurt Kurt. Once safely stationary on the ground, Blaine grabbed Kurt's upper arms with his gloved hands and rolled on top of the taller boy. He stared into Kurt's eyes for a second before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on the boy's lips. He pulled away and stared into Kurt's eyes, who stared back just as deeply. Kurt reached a hand up to Blaine's neck to pull him back down for another kiss. This kiss wasn't heated, like others have been. It was deep and searching, but slow and passionate. Love and adoration flowed from both boys' lips into the other, and they quickly entered into a state of bliss that neither would have ever thought they could feel a year ago.

Kurt broke the kiss this time. "Sorry," He smiled, "My back's getting wet from the snow."

Blaine gave him an understanding smile and got up off of his boyfriend, and reached out a hand. Kurt accepted the help and gingerly stood up. Blaine grabbed his shoulders and spun him around to brush the excess snow off of his back.

"Thanks babe," Kurt said, giving Blaine another quick kiss on the cheek. He then gave Blaine a coy smile, "Hey, we, uh, we never finished that race." Knowing that Blaine couldn't pass up a challenge Kurt smacked Blaine playfully on the butt before taking off at a sprint into the white snow.

"Hey! No fair!" Blaine laughed, and ran after Kurt. Then something hit him.

"KURT! STOP!" Blaine had stopped dead in his tracks. "Kurt! The lake!"

Kurt stopped as well, turning around to give Blaine a puzzled look. Kurt didn't see any lake. As if the lake had read his thoughts, it made an effort to be noticed. Kurt felt the ground tremor for a half a second, before he heard the inevitable_ craaaaccckkkk _of splitting ice. The snow had camouflaged the partially frozen lake. Kurt looked down, then with a look of pure terror shot his gaze back up to his boyfriend, who was looking just as terrified back at Kurt.

"No." Blaine said, barely above a whisper. Then there was the _crraaaccckkkkk _again. Blaine panicked, but forced himself to appear calm for Kurt, but cold sweat dripped down the back of his ski jacket. "Babe, babe, listen, okay? Just, walk toward me okay."

Kurt nodded, and took a soft step forward. Then it happened. The ice split completely. Ten feet away, Blaine saw the love of his life throw one more look up at him before falling straight down and landing in the water with an icy splash. Blaine didn't hesitate. He pulled off his bulky gloves and got on his hands and knees and crawled to a thrashing Kurt.

"Blaine! Blaine please!" Kurt screamed, pleading with Blaine to get him out of the icy water.

"Hang on baby, just hold on, I've got you. I've got you." Blaine finally reached Kurt and grabbed on to both of his wrists to get a good grip. Blaine was laying on his stomach in an attempt to distribute his weight so as not to crack the ice any more. Kurt nodded frantically as tears streamed down his face. He was already getting paler than usual, even the red blotched the cold usually caused on his cheeks had disappeared completely. Blaine tried to dig the toes of his boots into the ice to pull back, but the slippery ice mixed with Kurt's weight and only dragged him closer to the edge.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Blaine called, looking around frantically but no one was there. The icy road at the edge of the estate was as barren as the trees were. "Dammit!" Blaine said under his breath. "Hold on Kurt, let me try again."

"P-please Blaine. Please help me." Kurt stammered. His lips were blue now, the tears still flowing steadily. Blaine tried to get on his knees, his hands now under Kurt's arms and Kurt's arms tried desperately to cling to Blaine's neck. But the ice couldn't handle the pressure and Blaine dropped several inches closer to the water. He gave Kurt a look that conveyed nothing but guilt and apologies.

"Blaine, go. Just go, you can't help me." Kurt looked away. He was sobbing now. "Please Blaine, just get out of here."

"No way. Absolutely not." Blaine shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere, baby." He gripped Kurt as tightly as he could, closing his eyes and pushing his lips into the shivering boys wet hair.

"It-it hurts," Kurt cried, "S-so cold."

Kurt looked so pitiful, and there was only one thing Blaine could do. He braced himself for the icy plunge, and slid into the water.

"Blaine! What are you doing! You'll die!" Kurt screamed at Blaine, a look of horror on his face.

Blaine smiled softly through the pain of the nearly frozen water. "I wouldn't want to go any other way than by your side. I love you, Kurt."

Blaine hugged Kurt as tightly as he could, hoping beyond hope that he was somehow comforting his boyfriend, who was now completely still. Blaine knew he must have gone numb. "Blaine?" Kurt asked hoarsely. "Blaine, sing to me. Please." Kurt pleaded. Blaine was already having trouble keeping both of them above water, but knew it would give Kurt one last moment of happiness before the end.

Blaine thought for a second, then decided on a beautiful Italian opera song to sing. He knew Kurt wouldn't understand it, but that was probably best. He began.

_When I am alone I sit and dream _

_And when I dream the words are missing _

_Yes I know that in a room so full of light _

_That all the light is missing _

_But I don't see you with me, with me._

_Close up the windows, bring the sun to my room _

_Through the door you've opened _

_Close inside of me the light you see _

_that you met in the darkness._

Blaine thought back to when he first met Kurt. He had never told Kurt, but that time had been one of the darkest periods in his life. But he knew he had to take care of Kurt, so he didn't bring it up. He always wanted to put Kurt first. Honestly, seeing Kurt happy made him happy. What Kurt felt, Blaine felt. He kept on singing.

_Time to say goodbye _

_Horizons are never far _

_Would I have to find them alone _

_without true light of my own with you _

_I will go on ships over seas _

_that I now know _

_No, they don't exist anymore _

_It's time to say goodbye _

Now Blaine was crying too. He sang through the tears. But these tears didn't fall because he was going to die. They fell for Kurt. Blaine was in pain from the cold water, and he knew that what he felt, Kurt must be feeling too and it killed him to know that he had let this happen to Kurt on his watch. He heard Kurt wimper and Blaine's pause, so he continued, his mouth directly next to Kurt's ear.

_When you were so far away _

_I sit alone and dream of the horizon _

_Then I know that you are here with me, with me _

_Building bridges over land and sea _

_Shine a blinding light for you and me _

_To see, for us to be _

Blaine's breaths were coming in short gasps now. Blaine didn't know how much longer Kurt would last. He held him tighter and whispered a heartbreaking apology into Kurt's ear and tears fell down both of their faces. Kurt used any energy he had remaining to look up into Blaine's eyes one last time. He gave him a forgiving smile and leaned his forehead against his boyfriends and closed his eyes. He was too weak now to talk, but knew that Blaine was aware that this small gesture meant "I love you." Blaine sang the last chorus in English.

_Time to say goodbye _

_Horizons are never far _

_Would I have to find them alone _

_without true light of my own with you _

_I will go on ships over seas _

_that I now know _

_No, they don't exist anymore _

_It's time to say goodbye _

Kurt took one last shuddering breath and then went completely limp in Blaine's arms. Blaine knew it must be the end. Blaine himself was slipping in and out of consciousness, but knew he must finish this song for Kurt, weather Kurt would ever hear it or not.

_So with you I will go _

_on ships over seas _

_that I now know _

_No, they don't exist anymore _

_It's time to say goodbye _

_so with you I will go... _

_I love you!_

Blaine's vision went black for a second, then came back, then faded again. He heard tired screeching on the ice. Then nothing. Then he heard yelling, and he passed out again with his arms still locked in a tight grip around his boyfriend's lifeless body. He felt two hands under his armpits. And then everything went dark once again.

He woke up God knows how long later laying flat on his back under a leafless and lifeless oak tree. It took a minute before Blaine remembered what happened, and he shot straight up and looked around frantically. a foot away from him lay Kurt's body. Blaine's heart shattered as he looked at his boyfriend's limp body, his lips blue and his eyes parted just slightly. Blaine reached over a shaking hand and tried to feel for a pulse on Kurt's neck. His fingers pressed into the same spot that Kurt always liked to be kissed so much, the thought brought Blaine's tears on harder, and he realized his fingers were completely numb, and could not feel a pulse even if Kurt had one.

Blaine pulled himself up, and grabbed Kurt in his arms bridal style and began carrying him to his house. Blaine shouldered the unlocked door open with Kurt still in his arms. He knew by the fact that the sun still had not set that his father was not home yet. He lay Kurt down gently on the soft rug by the fireplace that was still burning slightly. Blaine added another log to it before hastily taking off his wet jacket and pants and throwing them to the side, leaving him in nothing more than a pair of wet navy boxer briefs and a black thermal. He then looked into Kurt's still pale face and prayed to whoever would listen that Kurt was alive.

He reached out a tentative hand and unwrapped Kurt's scarf from his neck gently. Blaine then moved on to unzip his boyfriend's designer jacket and carefully pulled his body up enough to take it off completely. He removed Kurt's button down, undershirt, boots, socks, and jeans, leaving Kurt in a pair of frozen black boxer briefs.

By now Blaine's fingers, though still cold, were able to feel at Kurt's neck one more time. And then Blaine's heart leapt and smile formed on his face. He felt a pulse. It was very, very faint, but it was there. Suddenly Kurt coughed up a small amount of water and began shaking violently, his body convulsing and his fingers blindly wrapping around himself trying to grab hold of something, anything, to keep warm. Blaine's smile quickly died at the pitiful sight of his boyfriend.

Blaine ran to the garage to grab the sleeping bag he used when he went camping or slept at a friend's house. He unrolled it before he even reached Kurt who was still convulsing. He laid it out flat close to the burning fire. He quickly pulled off his wet thermal and his underwear before removing Kurt's.

"Kurt, baby I'm here. It's going to be okay." He said, looking pityingly at his boyfriend's naked body, still writhing desperate for warmth. He managed to maneuver Kurt into the single-person sleeping bag and then squeezed himself inside as well, zipping it all the way up.

He hugged Kurt to him so that they were chest to chest. Blaine could now feel how much colder Kurt was than himself. He desperately tried to close all remaining space between them. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's torso, and threw one of his legs around his Kurt's so that they tangled together. The position reminded Blaine of the aftermath of the first time they had made love, needing closeness like they needed air.

Blaine shook the sweet memory from his head and tried to restrain Kurt from convulsing. Soon he felt him relax, but just a bit. He had stopped the violent thrashing and now lay shivering in Blaine's arms.

Blaine whispered sweet nothings into Kurt's ear as his boyfriend's breathing became less shallow and his body heat returned to almost normal.

"Cold." Kurt said simply. It was the first words Kurt had spoken since he had woken up after the lake incident.

"One second." Blaine said and kissed Kurt on the forehead before exiting the pleasently cramped sleeping bag. He made sure to zip Kurt back up and instantly saw the shape of his boyfriend through the sleeping bag curl into the fetal position, obviously missing the contact. He ran upstairs and grabbed two pairs of sweatpants and two Dalton Academy sweatshirts. He quickly pulled his pair of sweats on before heading back downstairs, pulling his sweatshirt on at the same time. He reached Kurt and wordlessly unzipped the sleeping bag and pulled Kurt into a sitting position, as Kurt was still too weak to sit on his own. He pulled the sweatshirt over Kurt's head and pushed his arms into the sleeves before moving on to pull the sweatpants over Kurt's legs, tightening the string at the waist.

Blaine crawled back into the sleeping bag and spooned against Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed the back of his neck. Both boys quickly fell into a very deep sleep.

They woke up as the sun was setting outside. Kurt woke up fast and turned around to look at Blaine. "Wh-what happened?" He asked when he caught Blaine's eye. "I feel terrible."

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Blaine asked, concerned. Kurt shook his head. "You fell into the lake. And I couldn't get you out and there was no one around so I got in with you, and-" He was cut off.

"I- I remember. Blaine... you risked your life to save me. I- I can't even-"

Blaine shushed him and kissed him hard, but chaste, on the mouth. "Don't even say it, you would have done the same for me. We're both here now and that's all that matters." He gave a Kurt a look that confirmed he should drop the subject. Blaine didn't want to think about what he did because he didn't want to relive the hurt he felt as he held Kurt as he faded away. Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine. The kiss soon deepened as Kurt's tongue tasted Blaine's lips, asking for permission to go further and Blaine quickly obliged. They kissed for what felt like hours, even though in reality it was probably just a few minutes.

"Thankyou, Blaine. For everything." Kurt said as he pulled away. He hugged his boyfriend tightly for a moment before looking up and whispering, "How did we get out?"

Blaine shook his head. "I have no idea. You went limp in my arms, then I started to black out. All I remember is hearing tires screeching, and I felt someone pull me up. But I don't know who. No one was there when I woke up. I carried you here after though. And I put us in the sleeping bag so we could share body heat. Honestly, Kurt, for a while I didn't even know if you were alive or dead." The corners of Blaine's mouth twitched as he willed himself not to cry. "I-I never want to feel that feeling again Kurt." Blaine let out a harsh sob he had been holding in for much to long.

Now it was Kurt's turn to hold Blaine, to be strong for him. He stroked Blaine's now dry curls, twisting his fingers into his hair. He put a finger under Blaine's chin to guide him up to look in his eyes. "You can't get rid of me that easy, babe. I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled Blaine to his chest once more and both boys cried, silently thanking their mysterious savior who pulled them out of the lake, but in the mean time reveled in the feel of having each other still to hold.

**_Author's Note: If enough people R&R I might post another chapter about the mysterious savior! _**


	2. Chapter 2

With you, I will Leave (Chapter 2)

_**Author's Note: First and foremost, thanks so much for all the favorites, story alerts, and reviews! It really means SO much to me! Here's the second part, I'm sure some of you have guessed the savior already, but what you may not know is what exactly went down. Some changes: Blaine and Kurt are seniors are both go to McKinley now, but this is without Karofsky's change of heart. **_

_**I bumped up the rating to "T" for some swearing and derogatory slurs. I apologize but I felt the scene needed it for intensity... and it's nothing you all haven't heard before! **_

_**Also, I'm so sorry that it took so long to post this, but I've been driving back and forth to LA over the past two weeks to visit my dad whose in the hospital there. But all is well now and I had some downtime, so here it is:**_

Kurt and Blaine pulled into the parking lot McKinley High for the first time since being released for winter break two weeks earlier, still reveling in the fact that they were very much, indeed, alive. They were both happy that things worked out how they did, but it didn't feel right not being able to say "Thank you" to this mysterious aide. Surely someone who would have taken the time to help them would want a simple "Thank you" at least.

They walked hand in hand until the reached the entrance of the school. Kurt gave Blaine an apologetic smile and released his hand. Blaine looked hurt, heck, they both did, but they understood. It was sometimes just easier to avoid any public displays of affection when you were the only gay couple on a campus roamed by homophobic bullies.

So instead, they walked through the doors side by side, close enough to feel that connection, but far enough apart so others wouldn't cause a stir. They looked up and saw none other than Dave Karofsky walking toward them, slushie in hand, staring Kurt directly in the eye. Both boys knew what was coming. Kurt flinched, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable ice bitch-slap that was coming his way. Blaine wanted to move in front of Kurt, to protect him from the bully, and to try and block the cold, sugary treat from hitting his boyfriend, but both boys had agreed that getting slushied was a regular occurrence and they might as well take each in turn. So Blaine stood his ground, and watched as Karofsky got closer and closer until...

The large boy opened his mouth and took a sip of the slushie, never breaking eye contact with Kurt. Kurt let out a sigh but kept the connection.

"You alright, Hummel?" Dave said. Kurt merely let out a small whimper in reply as Dave continued to walk past, never taking his eyes off him until he rounded the corner and was out of sight.

"What the _hell _was that?" Blaine said incredulously, looking wide eyed at Kurt who looked equally shocked.

Kurt just shook his head and stammered, "I-I don't know," Kurt shrugged, "But why question it, right?" Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a quick hug before they parted ways to walk to first period.

**...**

Blaine walked into his first period Spanish class, taught by Will Schuester.

"Hey Blaine! It's good to see you!" Mr. Schue greeted his Glee student with an enthusiastic hug. Before Blaine could respond, Mr. Schue lowered his voice and said, "I, uh, I heard you and Kurt got into a bit of trouble over break. I can't believe it! I don't know what I would have done if I had lost my two best singers," Schue clapped Blaine on the shoulder. "I can't even fathom that happening, its amazing that you two got out of there alive! How'd it happen?"

"Well," Blaine started, "Kurt just kind of fell through the ice, then I fell in trying to help him out. The rest is a blur, I just know someone pulled us out of the lake, but I don't know who. They just left us in the snow so we never saw them."

"Well, you two are alright and that's all that matters. I just don't understand why someone would pull you out, but then just leave you there."

Blaine grunted his agreement then asked, "How'd you find out anyways?"

"News travel fast in this town, Blaine." Schue smiled and left Blaine to sit down while he started the class.

A few minutes in to the lecture, Azimio walked in, sporting a black eye. _Thats odd, _Blaine thought, _how could one of the biggest bullies in school have a black eye? It doesn't make sense... especially since he's best friends with Karofsky, I don't think anyone would have the balls to mess with him. _

Azimio caught Blaine staring and gave him a piercing glare. "Hey fag, quit staring. Get your _gay _out of my _grill._" Azimio advanced on Blaine, cracking his knuckles and forming his hands into fists. Instinctively Blaine stood up, ready to defend himself. Thankfully Mr. Schue stepped in.

"HEY!" He yelled, rounding on Azimio, "I will not tolerate that kind of slur in my classroom! Figgins office, NOW!" Azimio stormed out of the classroom, the eyes of all students following him until he was out of sight, then turning to Blaine, who was still standing, red in the face and breathing heavily. "Blaine, you okay? Why don't you sit down?" Said Mr. Schue, much more calmly.

Blaine shook his head, "Can- can I go to the bathroom, please, Mr. Schue?"

Schue nodded as Blaine stalked out of the classroom, as soon as he was out of sight from the door, he bolted after Azimio.

"Hey, asshole!" He yelled. Azimio turned on the spot and began walking slowly toward Blaine.

"Watch your mouth, faggot. Or I might just have to-"

He was cut off by Blaine, "What? Have to what? Are you going to punch me? Maybe call me more names? You can do whatever the fuck you want, you know why?" Blaine punctuated that last word with a sharp push at Azimio's chest. Azimio, who had a good foot, and probably 150 pounds, on Blaine glared down at the smaller boy. "Because I have a wonderful boyfriend who I am _madly _in love with!" Blaine was smiling now like a maniac. He was so furious from being called a fag in front of an entire classroom of people that his common sense had, for the most part, dispersed. "And that's more than you will probably ever say about a woman!"

Azimio raised his fist, "Look, you little hobbit, I swear to all that is holy if I wasn't already on probation I would knock you the fuck out right here and now."

"A! What the hell man, didn't you learn the first time?" Blaine heard a voice from behind him. He spun around and saw Karofsky standing there, glaring at Azimio.

_Great! Now I'm really dead! _Blaine thought. He knew he couldn't hold his own against two bullies. Flashbacks of the Sadie Hawkins Dance flooded his mind, he felt another surge of anger and hatred, and willed himself not to let the tears that were fighting to be released fall. Suddenly he completely lost all awareness of the situation going on around him. He could only vaguely hear the two boys yelling at eachother over the top of his head. Blaine vividly felt like the nervous freshman he had been at that dance, asking Nate to slow dance with him, and getting rejected.

_"Blaine, I told you when I agreed to come, no dancing. There's too many people."_

_ "But, Nate, look around! No one even cares!" Blaine smiled hopefully._

_ "No, I just, don't like you like that Blaine. But you were the only one who would ask me, and I didn't want to come alone."_

_ Blaine excused himself to go to the restroom, and when he made sure he was alone, let the silent tears fall freely. He cursed himself for thinking he actually had a chance with Nate, the gorgeous Junior, when he was just a short, curly haired freshman. Nate came in after a few minutes and saw Blaine had been crying. _

_"Hey man, you okay? I didn't mean to... hurt your feelings or whatever I was just being honest." _

_ "Whatever man, can we just go? I don't want to be here."_

_ Nate, obviously regretting his harsh words, walked silently with Blaine outside and called his father to come pick the boys up. After a few minutes of waiting in the cold, they heard profanities and slurs being hurled their way._

_ Three bullies were approaching them quickly, all seniors and all very large. Two grabbed both Blaine and Nate and held their arms back, while the other and largest of the three started throwing punches anywhere he could reach. Both boys desperately tried to break free from their grip. Suddenly Blaine was hurled at the ground and recieved several sharp kicks to the abdomen. _

_ A car pulled up and honked its horn wildly. The bullies quickly dispersed, not before spitting in Blaine's and Nate's faces though. "Hey!" Nate's dad, a retired fireman, chased after the trio. "Hey!"_

"Hey." Karofsky said again, more firmly this time, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder and snapping him back to reality. Blaine jumped, and let out a small yelp and looked around wildly for Azimio. "Dude, you okay? Just calm down alright?"

When Blaine realized that Karofsky probably _wasn't _going to beat him up, he calmed down. His cheeks turned pink with embarrassment as he stepped back from Karofsky and straightened his cardigan. "Sorry," He mumbled, looking at his feet. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks."

"Okay good." Karofsky said without looking at Blaine. He turned to walk away, but Blaine called out after him.

"Hey! Karo- Dave! Wait up." Blaine quickly stepped toward him and finally looked him dead in the eyes. "_What _is going on? That's two times today that you had the chance to cause bodily pain to either me or Kurt, and you didn't. Why? Because honestly, man, I'm slightly paranoid that you're planning something terrible."

Karofsky looked sheepish. "Look, just don't tell anyone okay? I think I may have had a change of heart over break. Let's just leave it at that okay?"

And with that, Karofsky turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Blaine standing dumbstruck, but thankful, alone in the hallway.

_**Author's Note: Did you guys like it? I'll be adding at least one more chapter, but probably more like two or three. Please review:) Honestly reviews inspire me to write more because I know someone liked it (or disliked it) enough to take the time to comment.**_


	3. Chapter 3

With you, I will Leave (Chapter 3)

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all the favorites and story alerts! *cough* no reviews though *cough.* I really do appreciate the support guys! This chapter's a little bit short but I promise if I get some reviews this time I'll continue. I just need to know your guy's opinion. How do YOU feel about where this story is going? Thanks!**_

_The Previous Week_

"Dude! Look at those fairies, prancing around on the ice!" Karofsky laughed from where he and Azimio were sitting in Azimio's truck on the outskirts of the Anderson estate. Since it was the holidays after all, both boys were in a very giving mood. And they wanted to _give _the gay couple a piece of their mind, and their fists. They were just waiting for the perfect time to do it.

They watched and laughed as the boys chased eachother through the snow.

"What a joke!" Said Azimio. "Seriously, two dudes in love. I bet they're just fuck buddies using each other, since no girl would ever be with anyone as queer as them!"

"Definitely!" Agreed Karofsky. "Woah! Woah! Woah! WOAH! Did you SEE that?"Karofsky exclaimed.

Azimio looked confused. "What 'choo talking 'bout?"

"Dude! Kurt just fell through the ice!"

Azimio smiled and raised himself up in his seat. "Serves that fag right. He deserves it always coming into the locker room to peek at our junk."

"Dude, he has P.E. with us, of course he's in the locker room," said Dave, not really paying attention to what was coming out of his mouth, instead focusing on Kurt's flailing arms. "A." He said, seriously. "A, I think we should help them."

"What? No!" Said Azimio, throwing his hands in the air. "No fucking way! We were going to beat them up any ways, this is the exact same thing, just less work for us."

They sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, watching as Blaine struggled to pull Kurt out of the water. Azimio was finding the whole situation very amusing. Karofsky, on the other hand, was very confused. Why did he feel so bad to see Kurt struggling if the whole point of today was to beat him up? _Maybe it's because he could get seriously hurt like this. I was just going to rough him up a bit, _thought Karofsky.

Just then Blaine slid into the water. Karofsky, thinking he must have fallen in too, moved to open his door. He couldn't let two people drown on his watch, that wasn't cool at all. But Azimio grabbed his arm.

"Dude. Listen." Both boys perked their ears and, very faintly, heard singing. Blaine was singing to Kurt! The two couldn't make out the words, since it was in Italian, but it sounded very beautiful. Karofsky was completely mesmerized as he watched Blaine hold Kurt in his arms lovingly and sing all the while struggling to keep the boy above the surface. He was drawn out of his thoughts, though, by the engine starting up.

"What the hell, dude?" Shouted Karofsky as Azimio moved to put the car in drive.

"Getting out of here man. I don't want to see two fags drown. That's something you can't un-see."

"Well come on man! Let's go help them!" Shouted Dave.

"Dude, like I said, they're two fags. I don't care if they die, I just don't want to see it. Honestly, Lima could use a little less gay."

That was it. Karofsky's fist collided directly with Azimio's right eye. "Fuck you, man!" Said Karofsky before he jumped out of the passenger seat and ran toward the lake. He distantly heard Azimio's truck tires screech as he peeled out, leaving Dave alone with the two helpless boys.

As Karofsky reached the edge of the lake, he carefully crawled toward the boys. He knew he wasn't exactly a ballerina, and on thin ice his weight was definitely a problem. But with his size and weight came impeccable strength.

He was about a foot away from Kurt and Blaine now. He called their names loudly. Blaine only mumbled incoherently. Dave looked at Kurt and noticed that his eyes were rolled back slightly and his mouth hung open loosely. Was Dave too late?

He pried Kurt out of Blaines grasp and, keeping one hand gripped firmly on the hood of Blaine's jacket, reached his entire arm around Kurt's torso and pulled him out of the freezing water. Dave set Kurt on the ice and pushed him away from the hole so he wouldn't slip back in. He then adjusted himself so that he had his elbows hooks under Blaine's arms, and pulled the second boy out of the water. He then managed to drag both boys to a sunny spot on the edge of the lake. Both boys were slightly blue, especially Kurt, but Blaine was slowly coming to. He mumbled some more incoherent phrases, his eyes unfocused.

Dave knew that the boy would soon wake up, and would see Kurt and be able to help him. Dave was scared though. He was straight. He must be straight, I mean look at him, he's the coolest jock at school. But why did he feel so happy inside when he looked at these two boys in love, both unconscious, or semi-unconscious, but their hands lightly touching? _I probably just feel like a hero. I mean that'd make anyone feel good, right? Its got nothing to do with these fairies, _Karofsky tried to reason with himself. He was so confused, but couldn't, and wouldn't, admit it to any body. Ever.

Blaine's eyes shot open suddenly, but before he realized where he was or how he got there, Dave took off. He ran out of sight, and once he was sure no one would see him, slowed to a walk as he headed back to his house, his mind full of unspoken and unheard of thoughts, but he mainly focused on if Kurt and Blaine were even alive. By now they'd both probably have died of hypothermia. Dave shook the thought from his head and sped up a little, almost as if he were trying to escape his own mind. He just wanted to forget about today. Everything that happened and every feeling it brought to the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

WYIWL Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all you're reviews, and I apologize for my melodramatic self. I've just been super stressed with school, my dad being in and out of the hospital, and job hunting. But Chapter 4 is finally here, and I hope you guys are still with me! Thank you for all of your support, and I'm sorry that I didn't have faith in you all. Oh, and also I'm sorry that it's so short but I promise I'll post the rest in the next day or two! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The day continued without incident but left Blaine with a heavy mind. All he wanted to do was talk to Kurt about all that had happened that day, but certainly 7th period Glee club was not the place to discuss such matters. Why was Karofsky acting so... nice? What was that whole "change of heart" about? And why on Earth had he stood up for Blaine against his best friend? Didn't he have a reputation to maintain?<p>

His thoughts were interrupted by the 2:30 bell, signaling the end of the school day. Blaine and Kurt were both anxious to get home, so they agreed to part ways to go to their lockers, then meet back up at Kurt's Navigator. Blaine stopped by his locker to grab his books and then bee lined to the student parking lot to wait by Kurt's car.. They had planned another study date at Kurt's house and it was Kurt's turn to carpool. However, after 10 minutes, Kurt had still not shown up. Blaine decided to call him, but the call went straight to voicemail.

_Hello there! This is Kurt's phone, leave me a message._

"Hey, babe," Blaine spoke into his phone, "It's me, I'm waiting out by your car, just wondering where you are. Okay, well, see you soon I guess." Blaine hung up and looked around anxiously. Why wasn't Kurt here yet? What if something bad happened to him? Blaine had left him for ten minutes and now he was probably locked in some closet or stuffed in some dumpster.

Blaine waited another five minutes before walking back toward the front doors of McKinley. The halls were nearly empty by now, only littered with students who had an unfortunate amount of homework and were stumbling trying to carry all their books. Blaine sped walk and went to the first place he could think of that Kurt may be, the choir room where Blaine had left him fifteen minutes before.

Blaine pushed the door open, only to find Mr. Schue putting away sheet music for the following day. "Mr. Schue," Blaine said, a little out of breath. He composed himself and then continued, "Have you seen Kurt? His phone is off and he's supposed to give me a ride home." Blaine tried his best to not look worried, but Mr. Schue saw right through him.

"No, I haven't, not since 7th period. Why? Do you think something happened?"

Blaine sighed and ran his fingers though his unruly hair. "I don't know. I mean, Karofsky and Azimio were both acting weird today, but Karofsky actually saved my butt today, but I just... I don't know."

Mr. Schue looked at him with concern, "Well, I'll keep an eye out for him. You've got my number, call me if you need anything okay?" Mr. Schue placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder before Blaine excused himself to go search more.

His next search was the boy's bathroom's. He figured if Kurt got slushied he would find him in there. He checked all three, only to find them all completely empty. Blaine was not starting to panic just a bit. As he sped walked through the halls, he heard soft voices coming from a nearby janitors closet. Blaine pressed his ear to the door. After his hearing adjusted he made out the soft voice of his beloved boyfriend. Automatically assuming the worst, he threw the door open. What he saw in front of him though, utterly shocked him.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha! A cliffhanger! Let me know what you think:)<strong>


	5. Update AN

First off I am terribly sorry that this isn't a new chapter!Secondly, I am SO sorry you guys, I've been a terrible updater these past few months and I feel terrible, but it's my senior year and I have 5 AP classes and it's just really difficult! I also used to take a college class at night, but I dropped that so I have more time now. Anyways, the reason I'm putting this up is because people are still favorite-ing or alerting to this story and honestly I do not know where to go! So, this is where YOU guys come in. What do you want to see! Leave me a review or send me a pm and let me know what you want to see and if I get even just one idea, I'll have a chapter up my Saturday, I just really need some feedback and inspiration!Thanks guys!


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 5 as promised. Once again I am SO, so very sorry that it's been so long. I got stuck with school, AP classes, night classes, and my dad being sick.**

**But nevertheless, here it is, and I hope it's up to par. Based off of the prompt from Duncan-Gwen-Roxx.**

**Thanks to everyone else who added this to their favorites or alerts, it means so much to me!**

**Anyways, as always please read and review, even if you hate it I just need oppinions.**

**Also, I apoloize for spelling/gramatical errors, but it's past midnight here, but hey, a promise is a promise. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was laying on the floor in the fetal position, his back to the door and his body shivering as soft whimpers escaped his lips. Blaine could faintly see a pool of blood on the floor by his boyfriend's head through the shadows of the confining closet. Blaine flipped on the light switch by the door and quickly knelt down by Kurt. He put a firm hand on Kurt's shoulder, and rolled him over.<p>

Blaine let out a gasp at what he saw, and suddenly had the sensation like his stomach had disappeared right out of his body. He looked over Kurt's body. The back of Kurt's head was bleeding, and there was a gash along his cheek bone that was spilling blood. Kurt's left eye was blackened and swelling, and his lips were dry and cracked. Blaine's gaze followed the length of his arms, a clear outline of finger prints clearly defaced Kurt's forearm. But it was what's Kurt's hands covered that made Blaine's world stop. Both of Kurt's hands were placed one on top of the other on Kurt's belly, and Blaine could see blood migrating across Kurt's blue shirt. Blaine felt himself getting light headed, but gently pulled Kurt's hands off of his stomach, and through the still flowing blood Blaine could make out a gash about 6 inches long, clearly made with a knife.

As Blaine stared he heard Kurt whimpering and then remembered he needed to get help. He fumbled for his phone in his pocket, and after several attempts managed to scroll through his contacts to find Mr. Schue's number. He cursed the upbeat ringback tone as the call connected, until finally he heard Schue's voice on the other line.

"Blaine? Did you find Kurt?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Please. The- the closet in the first quarter, please. Please!" Blaine begged, stammering to speak clearly.

"I'm on my way," Schue said, and hung up.

Blaine couldn't move. He couldn't speak. Hell, he didn't even think he was breathing. All he could do was stare unfocused at his bleeding boyfriend, not knowing what to do. The distant sound of quick paced footsteps echoed in the now empty hallways as Mr. Schuester rounded the corner, stopping abruptly in front of the closet door, out of breath and sweat on his brow.

For Blaine, the next hour went by like a blur. He vaguely remembered Schue yelling at him to call 911. Blaine statically told the operator their location and soon the sound of sirens blaring and paramedics entering the building. After a quick examination they strapped Kurt to the stretcher and rushed him out of the building. Schue drove Blaine to the hospital, calling Burt off of Kurt's cell phone to tell him to go to the hospital.

Blaine now sat in a hospital waiting room in between Burt and Schuester. All three of them staring blankly at the floor. Not wanting to cause a panic, the other members of New Directions had not yet been notified. Finally, Schuester broke the silence, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Blaine? What- What exactly happened? What did you see?" Schue said. Burt tensed beside Blaine, he had not yet seen his son and thought that he may not be ready for the news. When Schue called him he said Kurt had been beaten up. Burt had remembered countless times that he heard Kurt's soft, muffled cries coming from behind his door, from being pushed and shoved. Since Burt got to the hospital he had been trying to convince himself that his son had a few bruises, maybe a broken lip, but the blood on Blaine's hands and Will's shirt told him differently. However, he didn't ask about it, and now it seemed he was going to get his answer.

Blaine closed his eyes, and began to speak, "I... I was supposed to meet him at his car after school – we were going to have a study date – and he wasn't there. So I went back inside to look for him and heard him inside of the closet. And I opened the door, and... I... He was... dammit..." Blaine began sobbing quietly. He leaned his head into Schue's shoulder, who put his arm around him, and Burt put a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"It's all my- my fault! I'm so sorry! So, so sorry. Kurt... I'm so sorry." Blaine continued to whimper apologies as he let his tears flow freely now.

"Hey, kiddo, it's not your fault –" Burt began.

Blaine stood up angrily and faced Burt, "Yes it is!" He yelled. "If I hadn't left him alone this wouldn't have happened!" Blaine still had tears running down his face as his hands pulled wildly at his hair and he paced the small waiting room.

Schue stood up and grabbed Blaine's wrists, pulling his hands out of his hair. "Blaine, it is NOT your fault. There was no way to avoid this. We'll find out who did this to him, I promise. Someone must have seen."

Blaine nodded sheepishly, looking down, embarrassed at his outburst. He took a deep breath and, without being asked, continued his story, "I walked in and he was laying on his side in the corner. And his head was bloody, and I flipped him over and he had cuts and bruises on his face, and a big cut on his stomach, it looked like a... like a knife wound." Blaine finished quietly. Burt's heart clenched at the recount, and his blood boiled. However, he took a deep breath, convincing himself Kurt would be okay. If Burt's blood pressure got any higher, they'd have two Hummels in the hospital, and that wouldn't do any good.

After another hour, a young nurse walked through the door. "Hummel?" She called softly.

All three men stood up at the same time. Then, Blaine quickly sat back down. Schue and Burt both looked at him. "I..." He looked at Burt with wide eyes. "He's your son. I'm sorry. You can see him first." Blaine looked down, and squinched his face as if it physically pained him to wait any longer to see Kurt. Burt just rolled his eyes and gave a small smile, pulling Blaine up by his arm and dragging him to follow the Nurse, with Schue behind them.

They stopped outside of Kurt's door, and the Nurse turned around to face the three men. Burt strained his neck to look though the tiny window, hoping to catch a glimpse of his son alive.

The nurse, whose nametag read Leslie, smiled at the boys and looked down at her clip board before looking back up. "Mr. Hummel?" She asked, looking at Burt, who nodded. "Mr. Hummel, your son took quite a beating as I'm sure you know, but I'm happy to say that he is in stable condition. He suffered a major concussion, but the cat scans showed no swelling of the brain. It appears he was hit pretty hard in the back of the head, and he also has knife wounds on his cheek and stomach. Because the cut was so deep, we had to administer internal stitches in his stomach, and we used staples for the external damage. He's under sedation right now, so he's not able to talk to you, but you all are able to go in and see him." She nodded, and then added, "It may be an old wives tale, but I'm convinced even while under sedation patients can hear still, so maybe give him some words of encouragement, okay?" She smiled and opened the door, stepping aside to let the three men walk in. Before she left she said, "I'll be out making my rounds, but if there's anything your concerned about or have a question, feel free to hit that call button." And with that she left.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter didn't get very far, but I'll put the second half up really soon. I'm basing how Kurt's going to look off of when my dad was in the hospital last August after his heart attack, with all the tubes and whatnot. So, this all seems very real to me and I just didn't want to deal with the emotions that would come with writing that tonight. Anyways, let me know what you think, and thank you as always!<strong>


End file.
